Pure Survival mode
'''Pure Survival mode '''is a New Game + mode introduced in ''Dead Space 3. ''In this mode, enemies will not drop Med Packs, Stasis Packs, or Ammo Clips, but resources will appear in place of them in larger quantities than normal. EVERYTHING players need will need to be crafted at the Bench, including health, ammo, stasis, weapon parts and the like. The enemies are set to Hard in terms of durability and damage output. To complete this mode, players will have to think ahead about what they will use their resources for, whether it is upgrading their weapons, their RIG, or for supplies. Completing the game on this mode unlocks all Mk-II Overclocked weapon parts and a set number of each type of resource for every saved game and new game created. Preparation *Like Hardcore Mode, Pure Survival is unlocked after completing the game on any difficulty. *Players CAN use The Devil's Horns when challenging this mode, but only through the removal of the patch that "fixes" this. *Players can use a certain exploit to bypass scarce resource problems they face. Upon retrieving text logs or artifacts from a room and went a considerable distance away from the room, then re-entering it, random resources, Stasis Packs, or even Med Packs will appear in place of it. Therefore, it is advised to obtain any text logs or artifacts you find. *Don't fret too much over the concern of inventory space; the CEC Engineering Suit unlocked via completing the game on any difficulty is also unlocked for this mode, and it unlocks the full 25 inventory slots. All one needs to do is reach the first available Suit Kiosk, which is found during Chapter 4: History's Ember. Planning *If players are familiar with the use of Ration Seals, using them to get free resources or even Mk-V Supercharged weapon parts are highly recommended. *Players will need to keep in mind about what weapon(s) they will craft at the Bench -- think carefully, as wrong choices can lead to wasted resources. *Though Scrap Metal is needed in the game for most, if not all, available upgrades, it's also fairly common, and as a result, one may find themselves with a large number of this later in the game. Don't hesitate to create more ammunition if needed. *On the other hand, Somatic Gel is definitely not as common, and unless the player is highly skillful in avoiding harm, they may need a load of med packs to heal the damage that Isaac/Carver will most likely suffer over the course of the game. ** Upgrading any part of Isaac or Carver's RIG at a Suit Kiosk will refill his health completely - a useful alternative if the player is low on Somatic Gel. * Be especially cautious when choosing to take on the optional missions available in the game; though the storage chests encountered at the end of said missions generally hold an abundant amount of resources, it also goes without saying to expect fierce resistance from enemies and potential environmental hazards over the course of them. * Don't be afraid to "Checkpoint Restart" if you feel you can do better. Trivia *The Achievement/Trophy "Survivalist" is unlocked by completing Pure Survival mode. **Completing Pure Survival on ''Awakened ''unlocks the "Pure Lunacy" Achievement/Trophy. Category:Difficulty Category:Article stubs